


奇怪

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	奇怪

好近⋯⋯  
太近了⋯⋯  
這樣不行⋯⋯  
莉莎拳起手指想推開自己到剛剛為止都還貼伏著的胸膛，吵醒了男人，他有些強硬地將她摁回胸口，不讓她再動。結果非但沒有預期收效，現在反而被迫貼得更緊。  
「突然間動什麼呢？」羅伊打了個大哈欠，眼眶擠出一點水分，於是他用指節輕輕抹去。  
「⋯⋯很奇怪⋯我們⋯⋯」既然躲不開，莉莎乾脆把臉埋得更深，因而聲音聽起來更惹人躁動。  
有一種聰明反被聰明誤的可愛，他笑得更開懷了，將她幾縷逕自披散的髮絲撥回耳後，手指輕觸到她的鬢邊時，她有些浮誇地扭動了一下。  
太誇張了⋯⋯昨天晚上做過的都比此刻更煽火。  
「哪裏奇怪了？」  
她咬著牙聽他這個明知故問的問句，有點衝動想朝他開槍：  
「就是很奇怪⋯⋯」他們做了那麼多年的“兄妹”，後來又當了同事、上司與下屬，那些可以名狀的關係都不應該讓兩人此刻相擁在一起，至於那些無以名狀的，又是何時萌發迸裂不能壓抑？  
昨天晚上的自己到底在幹什麼？記憶回到腦海裡，小隊上相約去喝了些酒，他們都沒有喝醉，只是他回家後在耳邊說的那些低語催化了酒精的作用，她好像承認了一些過去沒打算承認的事實。  
也許此刻她最想槍斃的是自己⋯⋯  
「看看我，莉莎。」下巴被他抬起，才一瞬間對上他的含水雙眸，心臟竟然以撞破胸口的氣勢大力跳動起來。  
「不要！」  
腎上腺素激增與他的始料未及，讓她得以推開男人的圈制脫身。她急匆匆地拾起一地的衣服，將愣在床上的羅伊撇下關進浴室快速洗漱後便逕自離開男人的公寓。

「中尉讓你來接我上班？」  
菲力站在車子旁邊對他敬禮，羅伊只覺得一日的開始不如往常美好。  
「中尉打給下官說她人不太舒服，讓我先來接您。」  
「嗯⋯⋯她有說哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「誒？她好像說腰酸背痛。」  
差點沒噗哧笑了出來。她耿直的性格面對菲力耿直的問句；一個不知道什麼不該問，一個不知道怎麼說謊，還好菲力對這種事不如普雷達敏感，這大概是她拜託菲力的原因。  
菲力此時一臉疑惑，透過後照鏡看著吃吃輕笑又掩嘴想憋住的長官。  
他知道中尉不是會為了這種事逃避工作的人，所以進到辦公室卻沒有找到她的身影時他有些訝異。普雷達說中尉一大早就出去送文件了，還把下週的射擊指導提前到今日，所以下午會待在訓練場裡。  
好吧，她總要吃飯的。馬斯坦古決定中午上餐廳把人揪回來。

「中尉讓你送午餐到訓練場？」至於如此嗎？馬斯坦古看著菲力手上的牛肉三明治。  
「她說下午訓練前要完成槍枝檢查，實在沒空到餐廳用餐，所以才委託下官幫忙的。」長官鐵青的臉色究竟從何而來，菲力百思不解。  
難道她打算躲自己一輩子？  
「我送去吧，剛好有案件要和她討論。」他一把抓過菲力手中的三明治，也不給他說話的機會，舉步就朝訓練場走。  
莉莎看見長官拎著午餐衝自己笑的時候，才明白了什麼是該來的逃不掉。中午的訓練場一個人也沒有，她沒辦法假裝忙碌躲避男人接下來可能要問的問題。  
「這一點小事勞煩長官，下官深感惶恐。」她氣結地接過三明治，但又覺得怪不了菲力，這男人想怎麼做誰奈何得了他。  
「不麻煩，副官一上午不在辦公室還比較麻煩。」  
「⋯⋯下官今天真的比較忙。」她撥開三明治的包裝，一時間兩人間只剩下包裝紙摩擦的窸窣聲響。  
「如果妳不願意，可以直接告訴我。」他猜想她大概是後悔了，昨天只是順著酒精驅使一時情迷，她終究是把自己當成兄長那樣的存在。  
他話裡細細密密、隱隱約約的憂傷傳來，莉莎一時反應不及，只能發出一聲疑惑。  
馬斯坦古拍了拍膝上在訓練場沾上的灰塵，站起來時故作輕鬆：「如果讓妳覺得不舒服，我很抱歉，以後不會了。」  
他是笑著說的，但是那笑容不是她所熟知的那一種，只是平日裡他對別人表達禮貌的表情。  
距離一下子被拉開，她感到慌亂惶恐，可是又好像是自己造成的。  
「我不是⋯⋯」來不及多說，下午的學員魚貫進入訓練場，他們一一向兩人行禮，馬斯坦古也微笑回應，接著便離開訓練場以免打擾副官的訓練課程。

「上校已經回家了？」  
這男人會為了心情不好而翹班這是肯定的，因此訓練課程結束她便匆匆回到辦公室，這不連緊身衣都來不及換成軍制服？他果然已經不在位置上。  
「上校說今天要去遠一點的地區巡視，乾脆巡視完就回去了。他的急件已經完成，交代我請妳檢查。」哈博克將一疊文件放在她的辦公桌案頭，她翻了幾頁，確實都仔細完成了。  
「上校今天看起來心情不是很好，怎麼了嗎？」  
「誒？為什麼問我？」莉莎抬起眼，對哈博克的疑問感到不解。  
「因為我想說你們認識很久了，大概知道些原因吧？」  
「⋯⋯我不知道呢。」  
莉莎讓哈博克回去工作崗位，自己坐在辦公桌前沈默起來。是的，他們認識很久了，久得以為一切都不會變化，他始終會是個兄長般的角色，帶她前行替她解難，如家人般陪伴彼此。但是自己的心卻變了，變得不能控制地貪求渴望，昨天晚上知道了他對自己也並非兄妹之情的時候，她簡直無法形容心中的快樂。對他的定義與認識在一夜間全然顛覆，例如他健壯的臂膀，她知道那是經過訓練而堅實的肌肉，又怎知道被那雙手臂擁抱時他的力道能如此恰到好處，既緊密又不致使她窒息。或是他薄薄的雙唇，看起來不非常豐潤，但不曾想親吻時卻細膩繾綣，如一塊尚未化開的黃油，在皮膚上游走。  
這些她怎麼會知道，真實體會後又覺得太奇怪了，心裡無盡沈淪的感受太奇怪了，她理不清思緒，只好暫逃。  
然而下午在訓練場，他語氣裡藏不住的受傷，讓她驚覺自己宛如拿刀子往他心口割畫。那不是她的本意，但是無心之錯亦傷人。

他正慵懶地躺在沙發上，咀嚼著映入眼裡卻不能消化的字句，結果只是徒增眼睛的疲憊而已，馬斯坦古嘆了一口氣，將讀至一半的書籍擱在茶几上。  
太過得意忘形了，她昨晚輕輕點頭的時候，他簡直不能相信自己的眼睛。也許一開始就錯了，將兩人牽繫至一起的始終不是愛情那種庸俗的條件，是理想、目標與對過去的補償。她只是錯認了自己心裡的感受，才在他輕聲哄誘下頷首，這麼一想，自己簡直惡劣已極。何況他們都心知肚明，這世界他們可以與任何人進入任何一段關係，偏偏只有彼此不行。不單單是因為軍隊的明文規定，更是因為他們沒有這項資格，沒有資格為了私人情愫拖累對方贖罪的腳步。  
他決定去倒杯水來喝，經過玄關時瞥見有兩個細長的影子擋住門縫射進來的光線，有人站在他的公寓門口。  
「中尉？」  
他打開大門時，她正猶豫不決地準備敲門，結果差點敲在他的胸板上。  
「啊啊，蹺班被妳抓到了嗎？」他搔著後腦，心想她大概是來責罵自己的。  
但是她只是收回手之後，低著頭靜靜站著。  
丈二金剛摸不著頭緒，他只好先請她進門：「怎麼了嗎？是不是我的文件出錯了？」  
「沒有⋯⋯」  
羅伊將自己剛剛想喝的水遞給她，請她在沙發上坐。  
還是人不舒服？他下意識地想伸手搓揉她的髮頂，那是一直以來他表達安慰的方式。但是即將碰觸到她柔軟的髮絲時便停下動作，下午才說以後不會了；既然她沒有那些意思，自己就不應該再仗著相識甚久的立場對她有任何逾越的舉動。  
在頭上的小小影子拉遠模糊時，她覺得心快碎裂了。  
不行，這根本一點都不像自己了。  
「請您不要把手收回去。」  
「啊？」  
「下官從來都沒有說不願意，只說很奇怪，您怎麼可以擅自解讀別人的心聲，自顧自地做決定。」  
莉莎赤褐的雙眼如一潭深水，搖曳起水波。  
手僵在空中，距離她的美麗秀髮只有十公分不到的距離，羅伊被那雙眼睛直瞅著，終於笑了出來並決定不揉她的頭髮了。  
他直接將她攬進懷裡。  
又是那股氣味，在她貼近他的胸膛時不由分說地竄進鼻腔。  
下巴再次被抬起，她還是覺得很奇怪；過去這個男人的身影代表著家人般的依靠、軍權上的不能逾越，從來不似此刻變成她具體的慾望，這讓她感到難適。  
臉上不受控制的高溫，也讓她非常難以適應。  
「好可愛。」  
他脫口說出這句話，接著便看到她的瞳孔瞬間放大了一下。  
「好可愛。」羅伊用鼻尖輕輕撫摩她的，然後滑向紅潤的雙頰。  
「好可愛。」被她巴眨巴眨扇著的睫毛惹的好癢，他又笑了起來。  
真的好可愛，很久以前他就這麼想了。但是一直以來她代表的是妹妹般需要他照護的存在、邁向理想的道路上不能缺少的力量，從來不及此刻搖動他的心智，這讓他難以控制。  
那團烈火在玄色眼珠裡熊熊燃燒起來，想無視都難，她只好輕輕轉頭躲開那股彷彿要將她拆吞入腹的視線。  
「可以嗎？莉莎。」他拾起一綹髮絲，瞇起眼睛細吻。  
其實這個問題很難回答，回答可以和主動說自己想要哪有差別？但是下腹興起的搔癢難耐讓她無從辯解，結果只能輕輕點頭，算是維持最後一點尊嚴。這次，兩人都沒喝酒，沒有藉口。

他發現自己對她的認識似乎沒有過去自認的那麼深入。  
例如以前他並不知道，莉莎被輕咬耳垂時會不自覺顫抖起來，還有吮吻她的大腿根部時，她會輕輕扭動身體，發出厚重的喘息聲。  
好像在發掘她的全新樣貌，羅伊熱衷不已，滿心期待地欣賞著她因為不能預測的快感而做出的不同反應。原來她日常嚴肅的外表下，也會有半瞇著朦朧雙眼不知所措又不敢看向自己的可愛模樣。  
簡直要命。羅伊在心裡惡罵一聲，扣住她的纖腰往自己拉近，使她驚呼一聲。  
他也從未想過，她的輕喘嬌吟能起這樣大的催化作用，腦子融成一片，無力思考——想不到原來幸福能使她蹙眉，歡愉能使她墮淚，快感能令她咬牙。原來她還有，這些奪去他心魄的美好。

羅伊緩緩放鬆身體，暫時還不能說一句完整的句子，空氣太過凝濁，需要大口呼吸。於是他乾脆不說話，只是仔仔細細地再次啄吻同樣喘息不已的女人。  
這次她安分地待在滾燙的懷抱裡，被巨大的影子覆蓋，有一股無以言表的安心感。原來肌膚相貼是這種感覺，原來他會發出類似野獸的低鳴，原來他也能不如平時那樣紳士有禮，原來他的真心這麼炙熱。  
「很奇怪嗎？」羅伊笑臉盈盈地梳著她的髮絲，終於恢復呼吸的節奏。  
莉莎這才回神，感受了一下心跳：「很奇怪。」  
「那一定是次數不夠，多做幾次就習慣了。」他忽然抱著她翻身，又將她壓回身下。  
嗯？欸？！她哪是這個意思！  
後來莉莎才發現，這男人無賴起來都是按自己方便在決定他人心聲的。  
——雖然他並沒有說錯，她也為此貪婪渴求。  
這次他的雙唇與她相觸時，很快感受到她自然地打開齒關回應。  
羅伊都忍不住嘴角的笑意了。


End file.
